Sisterly Bonding
by LiveLoveLikeMe
Summary: Regina and Zelena have some stress-relieving fun when Emma's on a date. Borderline crackish. One-Shot. For Hooked-On-Jello. Prompt. Minor Captain Swan.


A/N: Another 1k giveaway fic from my tumblr. This one is for hooked-on-jello. Thanks for the prompt that I was able to have fun with!

* * *

Regina was fairly certain that this was a terrible idea, if the giddy look in her sister's eyes meant anything. She should have realized from the minute Zelena suggested they go for a walk that she had something mischievous up her sleeve, but this was too far beyond her level of imagination to have even thought a possibility.

They were crouched behind a bush, watching couples dine at an outdoor restaurant across the street, and it was definitely a terrible idea.

"I never should have agreed to this," Regina mumbled bitterly. She was starting to get cold and the crouched down position was hurting her knees.

"Oh, lighten up, sis. It's not like we're going to hurt anyone. It's just a little fun." It was easy for Zelena to say, she wasn't the one in heels.

"I just don't see why I should concern myself with who Miss Swan is out on a date with, nor what they happen to be doing." Because of course they weren't just watching any random couples. No, Zelena had purposefully brought her out to spy on Emma Swan and her pirate having dinner at a quaint little Italian restaurant. "Couldn't you have found some other way to rub in the fact that I'm single once again? Perhaps one that doesn't involve lurking?"

"Please, you know you're just itching to cause a stir," Zelena teased, poking Regina lightly in the side. It would have been endearing to have a family member act so playfully with her if it hadn't almost caused Regina to lose her balance and crash into the bush.

"The only thing I am _itching_ to do is to go to my home and away from your antics," Regina growled.

"Come on, sis, it could be fun. You were just sitting there looking so pathetically sad over losing your thief, why not mess with the love life of the woman who took away yours?" Zelena was getting to her and she knew it, much to Regina's dismay.

"I don't do that anymore. Henry would never forgive me if I harmed Miss Swan, and I'm almost sure that applies to the pirate as well," Regina reasoned.

"I'm not asking you to light them on fire. No one will be harmed, I promise. Come on, just look at them for a moment."

Regina sighed in annoyance but obliged, peeking over the top of the bush to see what the couple was doing on their date. Words couldn't be made out from so far away, but Emma appeared to be laughing at something Hook said while he held his hook up and smiled cockily.

"Now," Zelena whispered closely into her ear, "what would you love to change about that situation?"

She furrowed her brows but still did what Zelena said, wondering where this was going. Truthfully, Regina wanted nothing more in that moment than to turn that hook into exactly what he was more than likely insinuating it was. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she found it difficult to refrain from laughing out loud and breaking her resolve to make Zelena think she wasn't enjoying their stake out just a teensy bit.

"I have an idea," Regina admitted finally, turning to look her sister in the eye. She couldn't deny that she quite enjoyed bonding with Zelena when the evenings went well and didn't end in one of them stomping off and slamming a door.

"Then what are you waiting for? Come on, loosen up, and let it rip!" Zelena whisper-yelled, patting Regina on the back for good measure. This time she definitely had to put her hands out to stop herself from toppling over.

Maybe that extra glass of cider before leaving hadn't been her brightest idea.

Okay, extra two glasses. She was having a rough night.

With a snicker, Regina concentrated hard on his hook and grinned when purple smoke began to form around it. In an instant, the metal hook was gone, and in its place sat a hot pink, long silicone dildo. The reactions around her were more than worth it.

Zelena snorted so loudly she almost blew their cover. Emma's eyes widened in an almost cartoonish way, and she kept flitting between looking around for a potential source of the disruption and staring at it in shock. And Hook, oh that pirate, just kept poking the phallic object with his good hand and smirking.

"It seems I can have some fun with you yet," Zelena whispered, warm breath on Regina's ear. She grinned, pleased to have made her older sister proud in a way, and looked over with a conspiratorial smile on her face. Regina was starting to see the fun in this after all, especially since it looked as though Emma had come to the conclusion she must have caused the transformation on accident on her own, if the look of utter embarrassment on her face said anything.

"You were right. This is practically cathartic. Would you like to have a go?" Regina sighed contently, waving a hand in their direction, only interested in seeing what dismay Zelena would inflict. Of the two of them, her sister was definitely looser with herself. Her ideas were wild, far-fetched, and outside the box in potentially dangerous ways half the time. She was everything Regina had kept herself from being for so many years, and being around her felt refreshing. She felt like letting go a little wouldn't be the end of the world, so long as she still reigned herself in tighter than Zelena did, and the older woman was always there to help her along when she struggled with doing so.

Her sister only grinned wickedly and turned her attention to the couple still trying to recover from the dildo. Hook had kept his newly phallic limb on the table, almost as if he was proud of it. "I think those two need a cold shower!" And without another word, she conjured a storm cloud to release rain, only onto their table.

Regina couldn't even deny that it was comical to watch the way Emma jumped up and Hook fell out of his chair in shock, both scampering to get away from the storm that seemed to mysteriously follow them around. She placed a hand on Zelena's shoulder to steady herself, moving in closer to share the moment that seemed so sparse between them.

Sufficiently pleased with herself, Zelena waved a hand and the storm ceased. Regina couldn't hold in her own smile when the older woman looked at her with smug pride. "Your move, sis," she chimed, eyes twinkling in untold mischief that Regina couldn't wait to discover.


End file.
